twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Keelin Tornith
= Keelin Tornith of Kaelin = Known Information Keelin Tornith of House Kaelin, also called Kili by close friends, returned in the third month of the fifth year of Adelrune in Port Fray. She remembers many things about her life before, including her death nearly three years ago. It has been spoken that she was one of the Rangers killed three years past by the inquisitors during the ambush, the same event of Curon's death. She has spent her first few months in the woods alone, frequenting the tavern only her first few weeks and had taken to drinking. She has spent much time avoiding Curon since informing him of their shared past. Her hair is a brownish red and her skin is light and fair. She favors the bow but also wields two golden daggers with precision. She wears her house's colors in forest greens, golds and ivory; though she has added the use of many other earth-tones. Since her return she has proven to be both fiery and passionate, especially in regards to family, friends, and her people. Her father's death has certainly affected her outlook on not only Solace but the happenings on Tear itself. She had prior to his death convinced him to give the people of Solace a chance to build with the good intentions she felt Solace capable of. It is well known she still holds a neutral stance and that being allied with Solace is beneficial to the current major breaks in the balance. However she has been heard to be quite angered and displeased with Solace's ability to run effectively and handle its affairs. In the nightmare Keelin was picked up into slavery and had passed many hands before making her way to Caeli and Solace. She had been approached by the Resistance to carry out a task and readily fell into slavery to complete it. Purchased for 275 sols by the Inquisitor Rex she quickly slipped away to deal the deathly blows to Inexo. The death of the demon general did not come without a price, when she learned of Inexo being Fae and the wrath of Briar is now looming over her Since the nightmare Keelin has been different, not that she was very open with her emotions before but she has become very closed off. She focuses on her goals now though what those are is unknown what is known is that the few people or topics that do create an emotional response are deeply rooted and close to her. There has been great tension between her and any Fae since her trial at Fae court, and the sentencing of Fae Hunter with a tail/tale of her choice? She fell ill shortly there after due to her fate or not is still in question. During the battle of Antioc Keelin was placed in charge of the Archer's of Solace, her ability to read the field of battle and focus the archers on priority targets and creating covering fire was of great assistance to the overall battle strategy laid out by Solace. Status * She is the daughter of Lord Locien Tornith 11th in the House Kaelin * Holds Seat 26 24 in the House Kaelin * Is currently the Keeper for the Returned Effendal Caste * The Fae Hunter * Hir il Vuin Allies * Cúron Arandir * Mylliriel the Golden Fawn * Corvus Vorin * Skye'elen * Hakkaua * Kethrii * Yeong * Sten * Arundale * Seregon * Effendal Enemies * She bears a great hatred for Inquisitors * Humans * Slavers *The Jackal *Dacian House Tremaine Rumors * Rumor has it there may have been something more intimate in her friendship to Arandir. * It is rumored her father seeks to have her married off. * While most believe Locien's attitude toward the other Effendal of Solace was due to his traditional outlook, in reality, he was simply bitterly disappointed at the lack of selection of Effendal males to marry his daughter off to. * Keelin is often seen in a white scarf which she is particularly defensive about wearing. Some say the scarf is merely in place to hide 'indiscretions' that may be visible on her neck. * It is rumored that Keelin's standoffish attitude has put off a lot of the humans from attempting to befriend her, as she seems happy to be left on her own. * It is rumored that Keelin has a brother, however if asked she states she is an only child. * Keelin seems very intent on seeing the condition of the Vol'Faer tribe, it has been suggested she may have a child or even a love interest among them. * It was noticed by many in town that Keelin was defensive and unnecessarily catty when Vapaaherra Siili Sininen visited Solace to speak to Curon in May of the 5th year of Adelrune. * Keelin seems to fancy herself something of a poet. * It is rumored that Keelin Tornith is the most loyal and trustworthy friend a person could have, once she feels comfortable enough around you to let down her guard. * Many were stunned by the great show of compassion toward Aster, as many have well been accustomed to Keelin's abrasive nature. * Religious? She has been seen praying at the alter of a dragon. * "Has she been acting a little more devious to you?" "She certainly seems a lot more like a Fae..." * There's talk that there might have been more to Keelin's relationship with Inquisitor Rex in the future than "simple business". * Though Keelin claims herself the slayer of Inexo and leader of the resistance from the dark future world, many have claimed to only have seen a red headed Effendal orchestrating from the shadows. Many believe Kethrii was the true leader and without her Inexo's death would have never happened. * They say that the taint mages came to Solace searching for Keelin, and one of them demanded an apology from her. Apparently she burned their books. * Some say Keelin tried to orchestrate a civil war between House Kaelin and House Delfestrae in order to take out much of Solace in the crossfire. Her recent outbursts after she temporarily fell in battle seem to indicate there is no love lost between the archer and the residents of Solace. * Keelin has quickly risen in both power and status; but it is said she puts little effort towards leadership and many who follow her do so because of her fierce loyalty and sense of duty. * It is said Tornith set the Svivore Effendal loose in Solace to remove human ears. Or that she knew the Svivore responsible and did nothing because she loved him. * It is said that Lady Tornith truly reflected the golden might of the sun her beauty could neither be looked upon directly nor looked away from at Yule. * It was seen that the Keelin may have accepted a headhunting contract while at Solaces Yule gathering... * It is rumored that Keelin often poses as Kethrii to throw off those who have placed a bounty on her head, though the two red-haired Effendal look nothing alike. * It has been suggested that Keelin is pushing for a war between the Effendal houses and the nation of Solace due to her hatred of the humans. * Lately Keelin has been seen with labored breathing and breaking into hot flashes at random intervals. Judging from Arundale's tenderness toward the Lady Tornith, many suspect she is likely pregnant with his child. * Lady Tornith has been seen recently with a rather large and fluffy tail. Those that are close to her and have been paying attention have been placing bets as to which type of animal the tail belongs to. Lady Tornith has also joined in this arrangement stating that she would "collect" from anyone who was placing these bets. * It is rumored that Lady Tornith will be brought before the court of Solace and tried for a multitude of crimes, her punishment will be execution and the Trial is merely a formality. * It is believed that Keelin could be a werewolf and on the last full moon she spent most of her eve tied up and under heavy guard. * It is rumored that Keelin is a ruthless killer, she has no fear of dying to kill another. * Keelin is pining after Sigil and the reason why we haven't seen her is because she has been following him in the shadows. * Raising her child has taken such a toll on her that all she does is sleep Quotes * "There is a certain amount of human one can handle in one seating... I have reached mine quickly." * "You cannot save everyone. Some people are going to destroy themselves no matter how much you try to help them." * "It is not about who you are, but what you shall become." * "I will do what needs to be done." * "I have not found if I wish to drown in the sea of it, or die from the thirst." * "Halam Shivanas." Character Inspirations Tauriel (The Hobbit) Ygritte (Game of Thrones) Gretel (Witch Hunters) Arya (Inheritance Cycle) Talis (Dragon Age II) Soundtrack Round Table Rivalry- Lindsey Sterling Centuries - Fall Out Boy